1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, a package structure and method of manufacturing the same, and, more particularly, to an electronic device and a package structure configured as an optical sensor with high sensitivity contrast.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical sensors such as biosensors or fingerprint recognition sensors are widely deployed. However, conventional optical sensors suffer from low sensitivity contrast.